Droga do domu
by Ammaviel
Summary: Nigdy nie zapomniała Butlera, a on nie zapomniał jej. To co do siebie czuli zawsze wykraczało poza typową relecję ochroniarz - latorośl rodu Fowlów. Lecz czy pośród spisków Artemisa znajdą czas by zrozumieć kim dla siebie są? Butler/OC
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Domowoj Butler nie był człowiekiem, którego łatwo było zapomnieć. Wręcz przeciwnie. Ponad dwumetrowy Euroazjata ogolony na łyso i zawsze ubrany w szyty na miarę garnitur, pod którym zręczny obserwator mógł zauważyć kaburę pistoletu z całą pewnością wyróżniał się z tłumu. A Katrine Fowl była takim dobrym obserwatorem. Pierwszy raz spotkała go przed salą w prywatnej klinice gdzie jej szwagierka, a zarazem najlepsza przyjaciółka Angelina rodziła właśnie syna, dziedzica fortuny Fowlów. Ona wówczas dwudziestoletnia studentka biegła korytarzem, jak zwykle spóźniona na tak ważne wydarzenie. On czekał już przed drzwiami by w chwili pojawienia się na tym świecie Artemisa Fowla Juniora stać się jego cieniem. Tak, Domowoj Butler był ochroniarzem, najlepszym w swoim fachu, maszyną do zabijania. Tak jak inni przedstawiciele rodziny Butlerów miał za zadanie służyć jednemu z Fowlów, a w jego przypadku padło na tego chłopczyka. Ale wracając do tamtego dnia jedenaście lat temu, który Katrine nota bene pamiętała ze szczegółami mimo upływu lat. _Zdyszana mimo dobrej kondycji biegła białym, szpitalnym korytarzem mimo oburzonych spojrzeń pielęgniarek. Nie obchodziło jej, co o niej myślą, gdyż jej myśli cały czas zajmowała osoba maleńkiego bratanka, który zaraz pojawić miał się na świecie. Przed sobą widziała już salę, w której jak jej powiedziano znajdowała się Angelina i jej brat. A przed nią ubrany w stylowy czarny garnitur stał ogromny niczym góra mężczyzna z rękami założonymi do tyłu. Wzrokiem doświadczonego fachowca, co chwila omiatał cały korytarz szukając wszędzie niebezpieczeństwa. Żeńska latorośl rodu Fowlów słyszała już o tym człowieku, Butler jak zwykle. Człowiek, który poświęci całe swoje życie dla tego dziecka, jeszcze pewnie nienarodzonego. W tym momencie ochroniarz zauważył ją._

_-Panienko Fowl – powitał ją skinieniem głowy. Wiedział kim jest, cóż nic dziwnego była siostrą jego pracodawcy._

_-Katrine – przedstawiła się wyciągając do niego dłoń, której nie uścisnął. – A ty jesteś…?_

_-Domowoj Butler – odparł niechętnie – Panienko Fowl_

_-Jak słowiańskie bóstwo opiekuńcze? – dopytała się. Jako studentka drugiego roku historii na uniwersytecie w Dublinie wiedziała nie tylko to, ale na nim i ta wiedza zrobiła wrażenie. I o to chodziło._

_-Tak panienko Fowl – odparł zimno, lecz w jego niebieskich oczach odmalował się cień zainteresowania_

_-Prooszę. – pokręciła głową – wystarczy Katrine. Nie jestem jakąś wielką osobistością. – Na te słowa uśmiechnął się prawie niezauważalnie._

_-Ja jednak pozostanę przy panience Fowl – był uparty, a ona nie miała czasu się dłużej z nim kłócić gdyż właśnie z Sali wyszła pielęgniarka oświadczając im, że pani Fowl urodziła zdrowego chłopca, którego zaraz Katrine może zobaczyć. A potem zrobił się rwetes i zamieszanie gdyż do szpitala przybył sam John Fowl z małżonką i dziewczyna nie miała już czasu porozmawiać z tajemniczym ochroniarzem na osobności. Ale mimo to pozostał on i chłodne spojrzenie jego oczu w jej myślach na długie lata._

Jak na dziedziczkę ogromnej fortuny Fowlów panienka Katrine była nietuzinkowa, to oczywiste. Niezależna, odważna i silna stanowiła zaprzeczenie rozpuszczonej pannicy, jakiej się spodziewał czytając jej życiorys. Szczerze powiedziawszy po historii jej życia mógł oczekiwać wszystkiego tylko nie tego. Po raz pierwszy zobaczył ją tam w szpitalu. Biegła. _Korytarz w prywatnej klinice pod Dublinem był zupełnie pusty, jeśli nie liczyć z rzadka przebiegających nim pielęgniarek. Ale dla profesjonalisty takiego jak on wszystko mogło być zagrożeniem dla dziecka, właśnie rodzącego się za szklaną szybą pokoju. Stał na straży, pierwszego dnia swej służby, która trwać miała do końca jego życia. W przypadku ochroniarzy zwykle nie było to zbyt długo, ale zawsze coś. I wtedy ją zobaczył, pędzącą korytarzem na złamanie karku. Od razu ją rozpoznał, przecież widział tyle jej zdjęć w kartotece. Dość wysoka, szczupła, ciemne włosy. Zatrzymała się przed nim i zmierzyła go wzrokiem. Nagle poczuł się jakoś nieswojo, co było dziwne. Zwykle to ludzie tak się czuli, gdy on mierzył ich wzrokiem, a nie na odwrót. Ale ona była inna i nie chodziło tylko o to, że ładna. Nie, już wtedy wiedział, że w tej dziewczynie jest coś więcej, tylko nie wiedział co. A ona spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. I chyba to sprawiło, że już nigdy Domowoj Butler nie potrafił wyrzucić jej obrazu ze swego umysłu i serca, choć próbował tyle razy, że już stracił rachubę._


	2. Rozdział 1

**Rozdział 1**

_Dwanaście lat później, samolot rejsowy do Dublina, gdzieś nad Pacyfikiem_

Katrine Fowl westchnęła ciężko i opadła na oparcie fotela. Ta podróż była dla niej stanowczo za długa, a dwie przesiadki wcale nie pomagały. Do tego zwykły samolot latał o wiele wolniej niż odrzutowiec Fowlów, do którego była przyzwyczajona. Nie bawiło jej już nawet oglądanie chmur przez okno i teraz marzyła tylko o powrocie do domu. Jęknęła i przymknęła oczy wcześniej wyciągając przed siebie długie nogi w steranych życiem adidasach. Daleko jej było do typowego przedstawiciela rodu Fowlów, zarówno w zachowaniu jak i ubiorze.

-Drodzy pasażerowie za pół godziny dotrzemy do Dublina. Prosimy o zajęcie miejsc i zapięcie pasów bezpieczeństwa. Dziękujemy – odezwał się damski głos z amerykańskim akcentem. Katrine poprawiła się na fotelu i wyprostowała oparcie, a potem zapięła pasy. Wolała oglądać lądowania z kokpitu, najlepiej z miejsca pilota. W odróżnieniu od swojego świętej pamięci brata, który we wszystkim wyręczał się kamerdynerem ona jeszcze na studiach zrobiła licencję i uwielbiała latać. Cóż lubiła wszystko, co nie podobało się jej rodzinie, taka już była. Gdy tylko zorientowała się, że nie da rady uciec ze złotej klatki, w jakiej ją zamknięto, postanowiła wykorzystać to, w jakiej rodzinie się urodziła i korzystać z życia. Przynależność do rodziny Fowlów miała swoje plusy, a nieograniczony dostęp do fortuny był tylko jednym z nich. Tak, więc Katrine nie narzekała na swój los, już nie. Zamiast tego podróżowała wszędzie gdzie ją nogi poniosły. Zwiedziła kilka państw europejskich, afrykańskich, przewędrowała pół Tybetu, a ostatnio przemierzyła południowoamerykańskie Andy. Uwielbiała stale przebywać w ruchu i wprost nie mogła wyobrazić sobie ciągłego siedzenia w domu, tak jak to robiła Angelina, szczególnie po tym jak Artemis Senior zaginął. Nie, Katrine musiała być stale w ruchu by zapomnieć o podążającym za nią poczuciu winy. Dobrze się pilnowała, by nie mówić o bracie, ani nawet o nim myśleć, a oddalenie od dworu Fowlów tylko jej w tym pomagało. Lecz raz na jakiś czas musiała wrócić by odpocząć i sprawdzić, co dzieje się w ponurej rezydencji oraz jak miewa się jej rodzina, a w szczególności dwunastoletni bratanek, Artemis.

O tak, ten chłopiec był wyjątkowy. Jego geniusz przewyższał wszystko co Katrine widziała i sprawiał, że ten wątły dwunastolatek przerażał ją bardziej niż samotna noc w najwyższych górach świata. Ale oczywiście za nic by się do tego nie przyznała, dzięki czemu uważano ją za jedyną osobę, która ma na najmłodszego Fowla jakikolwiek wpływ. Sama śmiała się z tego stwierdzenia i dementowała plotki, lecz nie odnosiło to żadnych rezultatów.

-Podchodzimy do lądowania – rozległ się spokojny głos stewarda i Katrine odruchowo poprawiła się w fotelu. Schowała do niewielkiej torby podróżnej książkę, którą wcześniej czytała i lekko podniszczonego i-poda razem ze słuchawkami, a potem spróbowała się rozluźnić. Nie ufała pilotom tego giganta i wolałaby sama usiąść za sterami gdyby było to możliwe. Niestety została skazana na nerwowe siedzenie w fotelu i patrzenie się w niewielkie okienko. Pod nimi rozpościerało się lotnisko w Dublinie, świetnie jej znane. Ileż to razy sama tu lądowała Learem Fowlów? Nie potrafiła zliczyć. Lądowanie przebiegło bez problemu i już w chwilę potem Katrine ze swoją torbą na ramieniu opuszczała samolot w tłumie innych pasażerów. Przy drzwiach czekały już dwie stewardessy, by ich pożegnać i skierować do podstawionego rękawa, którym podążyli do budynku po odbiór bagaży. Jako że jeszcze w Chicago Katrine została odprawiona, jako jedna z ostatnich teraz jej pękający w szwach plecak wyjechał na taśmę, jako jeden z pierwszych. Zabrała go szybko i już wkrótce była na postoju taksówek. Chciał zrobić rodzinie niespodziankę, więc nie zadzwoniła do Butlera po transport i zamiast tego postanowiła dotrzeć na miejsce sama. Tak, więc wpakowała się do najbliższego pojazdu, razem z plecakiem i torbą i poleciła kierowcy jechać do dworu Fowlów. Nie trzeba mu było powtarzać dwa razy, każdy mieszkaniec Dublina wiedział gdzie to jest i jak tam dojechać. Nie minęło wiele czasu, gdy opuścili miasto, a potem dwupasmową drogę i roztoczył się przed nimi jedyny w swoim rodzaju, irlandzki krajobraz. Widząc stęsknione spojrzenie, którym Katrine wpatrywała się w okno taksówkarz zapytał:

-Wraca pani do domu?

-Tak – zaśmiała się cicho – Już prawie zapomniałam jak tu jest pięknie. – dodała z rozmarzeniem wpatrując się w stado owiec pasących się na łące po jednej stronie drogi. W oddali zachodzące słońce barwiło niebo na czerwono i pomarańczowo. Katrine westchnęła i odprężyła się. Dwór Fowlów położony był niedaleko Dublina, więc wkrótce miała być w domu.

-Dawno pani tu nie było, co? – spytał kierowca przyjaznym tonem. Dziewczyna skinęła głową

-Kilka miesięcy, strasznie się stęskniłam – odparła, a mężczyzna za kierownicą przytaknął

-Ja bym tak nie potrafił, całe życie tu spędziłem. – powiedział melancholijnie – Za dużo wspomnień by tak po prostu wyjechać. – Katrine uśmiechnęła się smutno

-Niech mi pan uwierzy to właśnie przez wspomnienia warto wyjeżdżać – skwitowała, a on nie odpowiedział. Nie minęło wiele czasu, gdy na horyzoncie ukazało się wzgórze, a na nim ogromna średniowieczna budowla, czyli jej. Całe dzieciństwo nie mogła przeboleć, że mieszka w czymś tak rzucającym się w oczy. Zbudowany w XV wieku na rozkaz Hugona de Fowl zamek mimo wielokrotnego przebudowywania nie stracił swojego historycznego wyglądu, a najnowsze zabezpieczenia czyniły z niego niezniszczalną fortecę.

-Panienka z Fowlów? – spytał taksówkarz, a ona przytaknęła smutno – Dziwne rzeczy się mówi o Dworze. Podobno pani zupełnie zwariowała i nie wychodzi ze swojego pokoju.

-Skąd pan ma takie informacje? – spytała dziewczyna nerwowo. Jeśli plotki o stanie Angeliny doszły już nawet do uszu taksówkarzy to niedługo zainteresuje się nimi także opieka społeczna. Taksówkarz zamilkł na chwilę, a potem zerknął na nią w lusterku.

-Ogrodnik państwa trochę popił sobie w barze, do którego często wpadam – odparł

-I co jeszcze mówił? – mruknęła obiecując sobie, że jak tylko wróci do domu porozmawia sobie z tym człowiekiem na temat upijania się i paplania o tajemnicach Fowlów.

-Że młody panicz w kółko coś planuje, ale on nie wie co. – powiedział taksówkarz – Ale ja w to nie wierzę, dzieciak może mieć z jedenaście lat.

-Dwanaście – poprawiła go pod nosem. „_I wbrew pozorom to o niczym nie świadczy", _ale tego nie powiedziała już na głos. Wkrótce dojechali na miejsce i Katrine po zapłaceniu kierowcy (nie zapomniała oczywiście o sowitym napiwku za informacje jakich jej udzielił) opuściła taksówkę i zabrawszy swój plecak ruszyła w stronę ogromnej bramy wiodącej na posesję Fowlów. Za każdym razem gdy przed nią stawała kobieta czuła się taka żałośnie mała i krucha. Tak było i teraz. Wzdychając ciężko wstukała dziesięciocyfrowy kod na specjalnym panelu i już wkrótce drzwi stanęły przed nią otworem. Przekroczyła je wolno dźwigając swoje rzeczy i znalazła się na żwirowym podjeździe. Mało kto odwiedzał dwór na piechotę, goście (jeśli już jacyś byli, a w ostatnich latach nie zdarzało się to często) zazwyczaj podjeżdżali luksusowymi limuzynami. Szła wolno rozkoszując się widokiem idealnie utrzymanego ogrodu, krótko przystrzyżonej trawy, równych klombów i pięknie przyciętych krzaków. Tak dawno tu nie była! Chyba ten ogród właśnie kochała najbardziej z całej rezydencji. Gdy była dzieckiem często chowała się tu i całymi godzinami po prostu siedziała zaszyta w najdalszych częściach ogrodu. Dopiero ogrodnik ją znajdował i prowadził do domu gdzie ojciec udzielał jej zwykłej reprymendy. „Co ty robisz! Nie zachowujesz się jak Fowl!" nigdy nie krzyczał, on syczał najbardziej jadowitym głosem na jaki było go stać, a Artemis stał za jego fotelem i przytakiwał każdemu słowu. Katrine westchnęła i pokręciła energicznie głową by odegnać złe wspomnienia. Tym razem w domu nie czekał na nią John Fowl, ani nawet jego nieodłączna latorośl, co wcale nie znaczyło mniejszej ilości kłopotów. Panna Fowl przystanęła przed dwuskrzydłowymi drzwiami prowadzącymi do wnętrza domu i z rezygnacją przeczesała włosy palcami.

-Raz kozie śmierć – szepnęła pod nosem i przygotowawszy się psychicznie na spotkanie z bratankiem otworzyła drzwi. Ku jej ogromnemu zdziwieniu przywitała ją niesamowita jak na zamek Fowlów cisza. Powoli wciągnęła swoje bagaże do monumentalnego hallu wyłożonego marmurem i rzuciła je na podłogę rozglądając się dookoła. – Halo? – zawołała w przestrzeń. Nikt jednak nie odpowiedział – Artemis? – cisza. Westchnąwszy podeszła do stolika umieszczonego przy ścianie i zaczęła przerzucać to co na nim leżało. Nic jednak nie przyciągnęło jej uwagi do czasu aż natrafiła na kartkę A4 wyglądającą na wydruk z komputera. Przyglądanie się jej tak ją wciągnęło, że nie usłyszała kroków osoby schodzącej z kamiennych schodów położonych za nią. Dopiero zduszony okrzyk przywołał ją do rzeczywistości, a gdy to się stało wcale nie była w dobrym humorze. Odwróciła się napięcie i zmierzyła wściekłym spojrzeniem stojącą tam nastoletnią dziewczynę.

-Panienko Fowl? – spytała tamta przestraszonym głosem, ale Katrine wcale się tym nie przejęła.

-Julio, czy mogłabyś mi wyjaśnić co to jest? – spytała zimnym głosem pokazując jej wydruk, na którym znajdował się plan piwnicy przerobionej na więzienie. Młoda Butlerówna zarumieniła się jak nie ona.

-To panicza Artemisa – wybąkała w końcu patrząc w podłogę. Irytacja Katrine znów wzrosła.

-Rozumiem – mruknęła – A gdzie on jest? – miała niejasne przeświadczenie, że nie tam gdzie być powinien czyli w szkole.

-Wyjechał – odparła już troszkę pewniej Julia i Katrine musiała przyznać, że coraz bardziej przypomina brata.

-A mówił może kiedy wróci? – spytała ponownie panna Fowl, przeczuwając odpowiedź.

-Nie, niech się pani nie martwi. Butler nie pozwoli zrobić mu krzywdy – powiedziała dziewczyna, co spowodowało, ze Katrine zaśmiała się głośno.

-Wiem dziecko! – odparła – I jeśli już to nie o to się boję. Powiedz mi, jak się ma Angelina? - Julia wyglądała na nieco stropioną

- Nie najlepiej– Katrine skinęła w zamyśleniu głową.

-Julio, wezmę prysznic, a potem zajrzę do Angeliny. Czy mogłabyś powiadomić mnie gdy Artemis wróci? Muszę z nim – tu przerwała na chwilę – porozmawiać.

-Oczywiście proszę pani – Julia skinęła głową i Katrine mogła już spokojnie udać się do własnej sypialni położonej we wschodnim skrzydle zamku. Z plecakiem na plecach i torbą przewieszoną przez ramię wspięła się po schodach i udała do siebie gdzie rzuciła rzeczy na łóżko a sama od razu zniknęła w prywatniej łazience. Wspaniale czuła się w dzikich górach Ameryki, ale w tym momencie wszystko by oddała za gorąca kąpiel. Tak też spędziła następne pół godziny. A i później z niechęcią opuszczała wannę by owinięta w puchowy ręcznik z wytłoczonym herbem Fowlów przejść do garderoby, która mieściła się w innym pomieszczeniu. Ale dla Katrine wybór był prosty i już wkrótce była ubrana w czarne spodnie, białą tunikę i również białe trampki. Jeszcze chwilę spędziła na układaniu swoich krótkich, czarnych włosów i była gotowa by zmierzyć się z Artemisem Fowlem II. On jednak jeszcze się nie pojawił, więc zabrała się za rozpakowywanie swoich bagaży. Biorąc pod uwagę, że większość upakowanych w nich rzeczy wprost lepiła się od brudu kobieta po prostu wrzuciła je do zsypu prowadzącego do pralni i nie zajmowała się nimi dłużej. Tak więc po piętnastu minutach była już rozpakowana i mogła udać się na spotkanie ze swoją bratową. Nie żeby miała na to specjalną ochotę. Angelina była kiedyś jej najlepszą przyjaciółką, prawie siostrą. Jej decyzję o wyjściu za Artemisa Seniora Katrine przyjęła z radością i nadzieją, że brat wreszcie znormalnieje. I tak też się stało. Angelina potrafiła zmienić swojego męża nie do poznania i przez kilka lat wszystko było cudownie, aż do dnia kiedy Artemis I postanowił odkryć nowe rynki zbytu czekające na niego w Rosji. Załadował statek puszkami Coca-Coli i wyruszył do Murmańska. Nie przewidział tylko, że po drodze „Gwiazdę Fowlów" zatopi torpeda wystrzelona przez rosyjską mafię. Angelina całkiem się załamała i od tamtego czasu nie była już sobą. Żyła we własnym świecie, ciągle zamknięta na strychu w prowizorycznej sypialni.

O tym wszystkim myślała Katrine wspinając się wolno do pokoi zajmowanych przez szwagierkę. Wreszcie stanęła przed jej drzwiami i zapukała cicho.

-Angie, śpisz? – spytała cicho, prawie modląc się o to by jej przyjaciółka nie odpowiedziała.

-Katrie, Katrie to ty? – było dobrze, rozpoznała ją. Powoli Katrine przekroczyła próg i znalazła się w zaciemnionym pokoju. Okna były zasłonięte długimi, sięgającymi do ziemi zasłonami, ale i tak zobaczyła Angelinę, jej blade ramiona lśniły pośród pościeli ogromnego łoża z baldachimem.

-Tak, to ja – odparła siląc się na uśmiech. – Miło cię widzieć.

-Och, Katrie! Co tak stoisz? Usiądź przy mnie – rozkazała pani Fowl z uśmiechem, a Katrine nie tracąc czasu podeszła do ogromnego łoża i cmoknęła szwagierkę w policzek, a potem usiadła u jej nóg – Opowiadaj gdzie byłaś!

-W Ameryce Południowej, w górach – powiedziała Katrine zdziwiona, że przyjaciółka rozmawia z nią tak świadomie. Może podczas jej nieobecności Angelinie się polepszyło, a wieści o jej szaleństwie były tylko plotkami?

-Ach góry! – Angelina widocznie była w melancholijnym nastroju – Tak za nimi tęsknię. I za nartami. Może kiedy wróci Timmy – z tym zdaniem Katrine już wiedziała, że stan jej przyjaciółki wcale się nie poprawił. Czekanie na powrót człowieka od dwóch lat uznanego za martwego nie mogło świadczyć o niczym dobrym. Postanowiła jednak przytaknąć

-Pewnie – to mówiąc położyła dłoń na ramieniu Angeliny. Jakie było jej zdziwienie, gdy przyjaciółka szybko strząsnęła jej dłoń, a jej spojrzenie zrobiło się szkliste.

-One są wszędzie! Idą po mnie! – krzyknęła pani Fowl zagrzebując się w atłasowej pościeli.

-Kto? – spytała Katrine – Co się dzieje Angie?

-Nie mów tak do mnie! – oburzyła się Angelina – Tak może mówić do mnie tylko moja przyjaciółka Katrine, a ty nią na pewno nie jesteś! – Katrine miała ogromną gule w gardle i właśnie uzmysłowiła sobie, że chyba zaraz się popłacze.

-Oczywiście Ang… pani Fowl – odparła zamiast tego, wstając szybko

-I wyjdź stąd! Wiesz kim jest mój mąż? – dodała Angelina

-Tak pani Fowl, to się już nie powtórzy – powiedziała Katrine, a potem ledwo powstrzymując łzy opuściła pokój i oparła się o ścianę. Powoli osunęła się na ziemię i zakryła twarz dłońmi. Nie mogła patrzeć na swoją przyjaciółkę, tak zagubioną we własnym umyśle!

-Oj, Angie – westchnęła. – Co się z tobą dzieje! – dopiero teraz Katrine zorientowała się, że ktoś musi coś z tym zrobić, a ona jest jedyną dorosłą członkinią rodu Fowlów w pełni sił umysłowych. Wiedziała, że może liczyć na Domowoia, ale jako przeciwnika miała Artemisa Juniora, dwunastoletniego geniusza. Nie było dobrze. Powoli podniosła się z podłogi i ruszyła z powrotem na schody. A tam niespodzianka, w hallu stał jej bratanek i jego kamerdyner dźwigający na plecach ogromny wór. Jeszcze jej nie zauważyli, więc przybrała srogi wyraz twarzy i zaczęła schodzić. Gdy znalazła się w połowie drogi odchrząknęła znacząco i przez chwilę napawała się ich zdzwionymi minami.


	3. Rozdział 2

**Przepraszam, że tak długo nie publikowałam, ale całe wakacje spędziłam na działce, gdzie niestety nie miałam dostępu do internetu. W roku szkolnym postaram się częściej dodawać nowe rozdziały.**

**Rozdział 2**

_Kilka minut wcześniej, droga wiodąca do Dworu Fowlów, Bantley należący do rodziny Fowl_

Samochód sunął prawie bezgłośnie po asfaltowej drodze wspinającej się pod górę do Zamku. Domowoi Butler zajmujący miejsce kierowcy westchnął ciężko i zerknął w lusterku na swego pracodawcę, dwunastoletniego dziedzica fortuny Fowlów, Artemisa. Miał za sobą ciężki dzień i jeszcze cięższą noc obejmująca kilkukrotne przedzieranie się przez grzęzawisko, płot i łąkę i to jeszcze z bagażami Artemisa na plecach. Ale opłaciło się, w bagażniku Bantleya spoczywał dużych rozmiarów worek zawierający nieprzytomną wróżkę płci żeńskiej złapaną pod dębem kilkadziesiąt kilometrów od Dublina. Potem ochroniarz uciął sobie jeszcze „pogawędkę" z kilkoma dokerami w dublińskim porcie i już mogli wracać do domu. Ale Butler się nie skarżył, to była jego praca, którą szczerze powiedziawszy nawet lubił. Oczywiście miło byłoby gdyby jego podopieczny przynajmniej spróbował być zwykłym dwunastolatkiem, a nie dziecięcym przestępcom, ale wtedy życie ochroniarza z całą pewnością stało by się nudne. Butler jednak przez te wszystkie lata nauczył się nie kwestionować decyzji swego pracodawcy i nie pytać o szczegóły, Artemis był od wymyślania, a on od ruszania mięśniami. Układ się sprawdzał. Ochroniarz bez zastanowienia wklepał kod otwierający bramę i wprowadził samochód na podjazd przed Dworem. Wysiadł szybko i otworzył drzwi przed szczupłym chłopcem odzianym w robiony na miarę garnitur i idealnie wyczyszczone półbuty. Artemis Fowl Junior od dziecka wyróżniał się z tłumu.

-Butler, zanieś naszego gościa do piwnicy - rozkazał chłodno chłopak krocząc już w stronę drzwi wejściowych, a ochroniarz wkrótce podążył za nim z workiem na ramieniu. Po chwili stali już w ogromnym hallu. Od razu w oczy ochroniarza rzuciła się czyjaś przeciwdeszczowe kurtka rzucona niedbale na stolik pod ścianą, dobrze wiedział, że jego siostra nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobiła, a ze strojem tego typu kojarzyła mu się tylko jedna mieszkanka tego domu. W odpowiedzi na jego nieme pytanie ze strony schodów rozległo się chrząknięcie. Butler nie musiał się odwracać by wiedzieć kto tam stoi ze wściekła miną na twarzy. Nie musiał, ale się odwrócił i stanął oko w oko ze zdenerwowaną Katrine Fowl.

-Witaj ciociu – powiedział Artemis nie tracąc wcale swego opanowania. – Tak wcześnie wróciłaś?

-Artemisie Fowlu Juniorze – zaczęła Katrine wściekle – czy mógłbyś mi wyjaśnić czemu nie jesteś w szkole? – spytała. Zanim jednak chłopak zdążył otworzyć usta kontynuowała – I co to do cholery jest? – to mówiąc wymachiwała zwiniętym świstkiem papieru cały czas podnosząc głos.

-Nie wiem o czym mówisz ciociu – odparł Artemis – Przyjechałem na kilka dni by odwiedzić mamę – Katrine prychnęła wściekle.

-Czy ty uważasz mnie za idiotkę? – spytała retorycznie, a Butler zaczął podejrzewać, że wie co trzyma kobieta – Cześć Butler – to mówiąc uśmiechnęła się do niego na chwilę wychodząc z roli wściekłej ciotki.

-Panienko Fowl – odparł skłaniając przed nią głowę. Westchnęła i skrzywiła się.

-Ile razy jeszcze mam powtarzać? Jestem Katrine – powiedziała zrezygnowanym głosem, a on uśmiechnął się zdawkowo. Przez krótką chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, a potem ona z powrotem zwróciła się do Artemisa. – Więc? Co to jest?

-Plan? – zaryzykował chłopiec i Butler od razu zaczął mu współczuć.

-Wiem, że to jest plan – żachnęła się Katrine – Ja się pytam, czemu kazałeś przerobić naszą piwnicę na więzienie? – Artemis westchnął

-Uspokój się ciociu – powiedział chłodno – Tego wymagał PLAN.

-PLAN! – wrzasnęła kobieta – Ty masz dwanaście lat, do cholery! Powinieneś być w szkole a nie … robić to co robisz!

-Ciociu … - westchnął chłopiec, ale Katrine mu przerwała

-Ani mi się waż! – i wtedy Katrine Fowl zauważyła worek na ramieniu Butlera. I nic, ale to nic by się nie stało gdyby nie to, że właśnie w tej chwili worek się poruszył. – Artemisie – wzrok kobiety skierował się znów na bratanka – Co tam jest? – nie można było nie dopowiedzieć na tak zadane pytanie.

-Wróżka – powiedział zgodnie z prawdą Artemis, a Katrine zaśmiała się sucho.

-Nie kłam.

-Nie kłamię. – odparł chłopiec, a potem skinął na ochroniarza – Butler? – powoli Butler ściągnął wór z pleców i rozwiązał go by Katrine mogła zobaczyć, co znajduje się w środku. Dziewczyna podeszła do niego i nachyliła się, a potem nagle zbladła.

-Co to ma być! – warknęła odwracając się na powrót w stronę Artemisa

-Mówiłem ci ciociu – wytłumaczył chłopiec ze stoickim spokojem – Wróżka – Katrine kilkakrotnie otworzyła usta i zamknęła je bez słowa, tak że Butlerowi zrobiło się jej żal. Nie była przyzwyczajona do przedsięwzięć swojego bratanka, nic więc dziwnego, że to ostatnie zaparło jej dech w piersiach

-Wyjaśnij – zażądała w końcu, zupełnie już spokojnie

-Oczywiście, zapraszam do gabinetu, Butler, zajmij się naszym gościem – odparł Artemis i powiódł ją na piętro do gabinetu będącego kiedyś własnością jego ojca. Pokój był urządzony tradycyjnie, półki i biurka wykonane z ciemnego dębu, regały na książki sięgające sufitu. No i oczywiście najnowsze zdobycze technologii buczące jednostajnie. Tak było zwykle, tym razem jednak przywitała ich zadziwiające cisza wypełniające pokój. Ku ogromnemu zdziwieniu Katrine nie działał nawet komputer, który na co dzień wyświetlał przez cały czas witrynę CNN, na której Artemis oczekiwał informacji o odnalezieniu ojca. Ze smutkiem stwierdziła, że w końcu także i chłopiec stracił nadzieję na powrót jej brata. Zaraz jednak przypomniała sobie po co się tu znajduje i z furią usiadła na obrotowym krześle przy biurku

-Więc? – spytała zakładając nogę na nogę. Artemis usiadł naprzeciw niej i przygładził garnitur, poczyniła mentalną uwagę by nakłonić go do zakładania strojów bardziej odpowiednich dla jego wieku. Rozmawianie z Artemisem było szczególnie trudne ze względu na jego oczy, takiego błękitu nie widziała od długiego czasu, tylko jego ojciec miał takie oczy. Nadawały dwunastolatkowi wygląd kopii Artemisa Seniora. Chłopiec westchnął i spokojnym głosem zaczął wyjaśniać szczegóły PLANU. Podczas pół godziny, które spędzili w gabinecie Katrine zdążyła się dowiedzieć, że jej dwunastoletni bratanek na podstawie informacji znalezionych w Internecie odkrył istnienie kolejnej rasy żyjącej pod ziemią. Dając ogłoszenie w sieci udało mu się odszukać wróżkę żyjąca na powierzchni i wyłudzić od niej Księgę, czyli zbiór praw i obowiązków Małego Ludu, gdyż tak się one nazywały. Na dowód Artemis pokazał jej skany z pismem wróżek i wykonane przez siebie tłumaczenie. A na koniec streścił wyprawę po zakładniczkę do magicznego dębu. Gdy skończył kobieta ukryła twarz w dłoniach, nie mieściło jej się w głowie, że tego wszystkiego dokonał jej bratanek, którego w głębi serca uważała zawsze za dziecko. – Po co? – spytała w końcu masując sobie skronie – Po co to wszystko?

-Naprawdę nie wiesz ciociu? – zdziwił się szczerze Artemis – Aurum potestas est, złoto to władza. Czy nie tak zawsze mawiał ojciec? – ledwo powstrzymała się przed skrzywieniem na wspomnienie brata.

-I ty w to wierzysz Artemisie? – spytała – Naprawdę sądzisz, że tylko złoto się liczy? – nie odpowiedział. Wstała z krzesła i ruszyła ku drzwiom. Przy samym wyjściu odwróciła się do niego – Masz to odkręcić

-Nie mogę – powiedział spokojnie, a Katrine zatrzymała się z dłonią na klamce – Nawet gdybym chciał, wróżki będą tu jeszcze przed świtem żeby ustawić zatrzymanie czasu i nie odejdą póki ktoś nie wygra. Takie są zasady.

-A po tym zatrzymaniu czasu, co się wtedy stanie? – spytała

-Będziemy pertraktować – odparł chłopiec – A potem albo nam zapłacą, albo spuszczą na nas biobombę

-Biobombę? – w jej głosie brzmiały histeryczne nuty potrzebowała dobrych kilkunastu sekund by się uspokoić

-Tak, bombę biologiczną. Coś jak atomowa tylko… - przerwała mu

-Domyślam się co to jest bomba biologiczna – powiedziała sucho – Czy pomyślałeś może o tym co się stanie z twoją matką, z Julią, z Butlerem, ze mną?

-To element PLANU – brzmiała odpowiedź

-Jak możesz? – szepnęła, lecz on milczał – Zawiodłam się na tobie Artemisie – z tymi słowami opuściła gabinet. Za drzwiami zatrzymała się i odetchnęła głęboko. Sytuacja z całą pewnością wymknęła jej się spod kontroli. Nagle poczuła się straszliwie zmęczona i zapragnęła rzucić się na łóżko i zapomnieć o tym szaleństwie. Nie napotykając nikogo po drodze dotarła do swojego pokoju i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Oparła się o nie i przeczesała włosy palcami. – Tego mi tylko brakowało – mruknęła do siebie. I wtedy coś w pokoju piknęło chichutko. Zamarła. Co to było? Jak się tu znalazło? Zakładając gdzie była i w jakich okolicznościach odpowiedź była tylko jedna. – Artemis! – warknęła zastanawiając się gdzie może być umieszczona zapewne przez jej bratanka. – O nie mój drogi, nie tutaj. – mruknęła pod nosem obchodząc pokój dookoła. Łóżko nie, na szafie też nic nie było. Myśl logicznie, nakazała sobie. Nie mógł ryzykować kilku kamer, więc musi być tylko jedna. A jeśli jedna to w takim miejscu żeby jak najwięcej widzieć. Rozejrzała się bacznie. Bingo! Wystarczyło wspiąć się po konstrukcji wykonanej z krzesła i fotela by zobaczyć znajdującą się nad drzwiami maleńką kamerę, której z całą pewnością by nie zauważyła, gdyby nie szukała uważnie – Dobranoc panu – powiedziała głośno i delikatnie po kolei odłączyła wszystkie kable. Wdzięcznie zeskoczyła z lekko chwiejącej się wieży i spojrzała na swoją pracę z dumą. Prawdopodobnie jej pokój był teraz jedynym, który nie posiadał kamer. Zakończywszy swoją pracę padła na łóżko i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Była w domu od kilku godzin a już miała go dość, co za wynik. Z westchnieniem założyła na uszy słuchawki i uruchomiła i poda, ale nawet jej ukochana muzyka nie ukoiła jej nerwów. Leżała tak wpatrując się w sufit dopóki nie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

-Proszę – krzyknęła i westchnąwszy z rezygnacją usiadła na łóżku. Drzwi otworzyły się ukazując Julię z talerzem w dłoniach

-Artemis prosi, żeby panienka przyszła do pokoju kontrolnego, podobno się zaczyna – powiedziała naburmuszonym głosem.

-Dziękuję Julio – Katrine uśmiechnęła się do niej – Coś jeszcze?

-Nie, właśnie szłam zanieść pani Fowl lekarstwa – odparła dziewczyna – To ja już pójdę

-Idź – zgodziła się panienka Fowl, a dziewczyna szybko zniknęła. Katrine odłożyła i poda z niejasnym przeświadczeniem, że tej nocy nie uda jej się już go dotknąć i nie spiesząc się ruszyła w kierunku tak zwanego pokoju kontrolnego. Ta noc zapowiadała się ciekawie.


	4. Rozdział 3

**Przepraszam, że tak długo nie publikowałam, ale zajęłam się drugą historią, którą tu prowadzę, no i na dodatek w tym roku zaczęłam liceum. W tym rozdziale trochę momentów rodzinnych i początek oblężenia. Miłego czytania i dziękuję za komentarze.**

**Rozdział 3**

Artemisa nie było w pokoju, gdy Katrine w końcu tam dotarła po zatrzymaniu się w kuchni, zrobieniu i zjedzeniu kanapki. Był natomiast Butler i to wystarczyło by na jej policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce. Rzadko zdarzało im się być samym w pomieszczeniu z powodu obowiązków Butlera, a gdy już do tego dochodziło żadne z nich nie wiedziało, co powiedzieć. Tym razem jednak mieli wspólny temat.

-Panienko Fowl – przywitał ją mężczyzna nie odwracając się od monitora.

-Ugh, jak ty to robisz Butler? – spytała opadając na krzesło obok niego. Zerknął na nią i uśmiechnął się krótko, za krótko jej zdaniem. – Widać coś?

-Nic, ale panicz Artemis twierdzi, że niedługo tu będą – odparł on i przez chwilę razem wpatrywali się w ekrany, na których widać było poszczególne pomieszczenia w domu. Z dumą zauważyła, że jeden z monitorów nie pokazywał zupełnie nic i miała niejasne wrażenie, że jest to widok, czy raczej brak widoku z jej sypialni.

-Co sądzisz o tej operacji? – spytała cicho

-Panicz Artemis sądzi, że jest bezpiecznie i że się uda – powiedział ochroniarz – Ja mu ufam – prychnęła

-On ma dwanaście lat! Powinien być w szkole a nie porywać wróżki dla okupu! – ukryła twarz w dłoniach – Ja już po prostu nie wiem, co robić z tym chłopakiem, – ale żadne z nich nie zdążyło się już odezwać gdyż oto do pomieszczenia wkroczył nie kto inny jak Artemis Fowl II.

-Jest coś? – spytał

-Nie, nic. Raz wydawało mi się, że widzę jakiś błysk, ale okazało się, że to nic takiego.

-Nic to nic – odparł zagadkowo chłopiec – Skorzystaj z nowej kamery – Katrine uniosła brwi. Nie miała pojęcia o jaką nową kamerę chodzi. Butler tylko skinął głową

-Co to za nowa kamera? – odkrywcza cząstka Katrine domagała się informacji.

-Dwa tysiące klatek na sekundę, najnowsza od Industrial Light and Magic, do kręcenia skrzydeł kolibra – odparł usłużnie Artemis – Butler założył ją za cherubinem nad głównym wejściem, może widziałaś ciociu – Nie, Katrine nie widziała, ale nie miała zamiaru się do tego przyznać, skinęła więc tylko głową. Konsola została uruchomiona

-Gdzie? – spytał Butler

-Spróbuj w alei. Mam przeczucie, że nasi goście są już w drodze – odparł Artemis z wyraźną pewnością siebie. Masywne palce służącego z trudem manewrowały joystickiem wielkości wykałaczki. Widząc jego wysiłki Katrine odebrała mu przyrząd i z dokładnością wieloletniego gracza nastawiła kamerę na pożądane miejsce. Na monitorze ukazał się widok na żywo

-Nic – mruknęła – Cicho jak w grobowcu – i miała wielką nadzieję, że tak już pozostanie. Artemis popukał w konsolę

-Zatrzymaj obraz ciociu – poprosił Artemis co nie umknęło uwadze Katrine. Ciekawe, nie kazał jej tego zrobić on ją poprosił. Niesamowite. Była tak zdziwiona, że aż wykonała jego prośbę. Kwiaty wiśni na ekranie zamarły, schwytane w locie. Ale, co najważniejsze zatrzymały się także czarne sylwetki, które nagle pojawiły się w alei.

-Co to? – zawołał Butler. – Skąd oni się tu wzięli? – No właśnie, skąd? Katrine też się zastanawiała

-Mają tarcze osłonowe – wyjaśnił Artemis. – Wibrują z ogromną częstotliwością. Zbyt szybko dla ludzkiego oka…

-…ale nie dla kamery – dokończyła Katrine. Że też wcześniej o tym nie pomyślała!

–Gdybym tylko mógł ją wziąć ze sobą…

-Gdyby…Ale mamy tutaj coś prawie równie dobrego - Artemis ostrożnie podniósł ze stołu coś co wyglądało jak resztki jakiś słuchawek, zapewne należących do wróżki z worka. Biorąc pod uwagę wielkość wróżki, każda próba wtłoczenia głowy Butlera w oryginalny elfi kask z pewnością przypominałaby wpychanie ziemniaka w naparstek, toteż z pierwotnego wyposażenia została tylko przyłbica i kilka przycisków, do których Artemis przymocował paski od zwykłego hełmu roboczego.

– To urządzenie ma kilka filtrów. Logika wskazuje, że jeden z nich musi działać przeciwtarczowo. Spróbujmy, dobrze? – rzekł umieszczając resztki kasku na uszach Butlera – Przy twoim rozstawie oczu nie zobaczysz wszystkiego, ale to nie powinno zanadto przeszkadzać. Uruchom kamerę. - Butler obserwował ekran przyłbicy, podczas gdy Artemis umieszczał na obiektywie kamery kolejne filtry. Katrine przypatrywała się temu z rękami założonymi na piersi próbując pohamować się przed wykrzyczeniem im obu w twarz, że zwariowali i wystawiają się na niebezpieczeństwo. Odział, który zbliżał się alejką, nie wyglądał na nowicjuszy, a ona za bardzo dbała o Butlera by tak po prostu pozwolić mu tam pójść. Wiedziała oczywiście, że ochroniarz zanim zaczął pracować dla Fowlów bywał w różnych miejscach i jego sława nie wzięła się z znikąd, co nie zmieniało faktu, że się o niego bała.

-Teraz?

-Nic.

-A teraz?

-Wszystko czerwone. Ultrafiolet. Wróżek nie widać.

-A ten?

-Nic. To chyba szkło spolaryzowane

-To już ostatni – stwierdził Artemis i Katrine od razu wiedziała, że znaleźli to czego szukali gdyż Butler uśmiechnął się niczym rekin na widok gołego zadka.

-Mamy ich! – oświadczył z triumfem, zapewne zobaczywszy świat, jakim był naprawdę.

-Hmm – rzekł Artemis. – Wariacje stroboskopowe, jak mi się wydaje. Bardzo wysoka częstotliwość.

-Widzę. – Zażartował Butler, a Katrine uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

-Dosłownie czy w przenośni? – spytał Artemis również z uśmiechem, co było dość nietypowe.

-Wyraźnie – odparł ochroniarz

-Doskonale, Butler. Czas żebyś zajął się tym, co robisz najlepiej – stwierdził chłopiec. – Na naszym terenie są intruzi. – Butler wstał. Nie potrzebował dalszych instrukcji. Zacisnął paski kasku i skinąwszy Katrine głową ciężkimi krokami ruszył ku drzwiom.

-Ale Butler … - odezwał się Artemis

-Tak Artemisie?

-Wolałbym, żebyś ich wystraszył, nie zabił. W miarę możliwości. – powiedział chłopiec rozpierając się na obrotowym krześle. Butler skinął głową, a wyraz jego twarzy powiedział kobiecie, że kluczem było wyrażenie „w miarę możliwości".

-Więc? Po co mnie tu ściągnąłeś? – spytała gdy ochroniarz opuścił pokój i zostali sami. Jej bratanek obrzucił ją chłodnym spojrzeniem i wręczył jej krótkofalówkę. Przyjęła ją i spojrzała na niego pytająco.

-Na terenie dworu każdy ma taką. – wyjaśnił chłopiec – A poza tym sądziłem, że będziesz chciała to zobaczyć ciociu. – Katrine miała niejasne przeświadczenie, że chłopiec chciał po prostu pokazać jej, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą i co więcej miał rację co do wróżek.

-Jak się ma ta biedna istota? – spytała zerkając na ekran przekazujący obraz z piwnicy, która stała się celą zakładniczki. Ta siedziała na pryczy z głową ukrytą w dłoniach tak, że Katrine mogła dobrze przyjrzeć się jej szpiczastym uszom. Artemis wzruszył ramionami.

-Szczerze powiedziawszy mało mnie to obchodzi – powiedział – Układ jest prosty, Butler dziesiątkuje ich mięso armatnie, przysyłają negocjatora, tamten zgadza się na moje warunki, wymieniamy się, a potem mój główny atut. Proste.

-Jakim cudem jesteś tak pewny siebie? – zastanowiła się na głos Katrine. – Tak wiele rzeczy może pójść nie po twojej myśli!

-Zapewniam cię ciociu, mnie nie da się pokonać – zapewnił ją Artemis, po czym przeniósł całą swoją uwagę na monitory. Katrine westchnęła i również tam spojrzała. Najwidoczniej Butler już zszedł na dół i teraz siał spustoszenie wśród wróżkowego oddziału. Jeden z elfów leżał już wepchnięty w rododendrony, a pozostałe kłębiły się dookoła ochroniarza. Na jej oczach druga istota padła na ziemię, zapewne trafiona pociskiem z pistoletu Butlera. Kobiecie zrobiło się żal tych stworzeń, które nie wiedziały w co się pakują. Mimo swojej niechęci dla planów bratanka i ona przyznawała, że chłopiec był geniuszem. Denerwujące, ale prawdziwe. Tymczasem pozostałe wróżki odłożyły pistolety i przygotowały coś co wyglądało jak pałki policyjne, tyle że iskrzyło się złowieszczo. Nagle jedna z istot smagnęła Butlera po łokciu i służący zachwiał się delikatnie. Ruch prawie niezauważalny dla każdego, oprócz Katrine, która śledziła wszystko co działo się w alei z zapartym tchem. Na ten widok zachłystnęła się powietrzem i tylko cudem zmusiła się do pozostania na krześle. Ale ochroniarz bywał już w gorszych tarapatach, chwycił więc pałkę winowajcy i miotnął nim jak cepem. Żołnierz puściwszy swoją wierną broń zderzył się z trzema kolegami, którzy oczywiście padli na ziemię. Butler z rozmachem natarł na dwa kolejne elfy podczas gdy inny uczepiony jego pleców przez cały czas raził go pałką. Ale i na to ochroniarz znalazł sposób i po prostu rzucił się na plecy. Proste ale skuteczne, chociaż Katrine tak by pewnie nie załatwiła sprawy bojąc się skrzywdzić elfa, przekonanego na pewno o słuszności swego zadania. Tyle, że kiedy Butler leżał na plecach inny elf zdążył przyłożyć mu lufę miotacza pod gardło. Ale Katrine wiedziała, że ochroniarz poradzi sobie równie świetnie jak wcześniej. Tak też się stało. Walka była skończona i ani jeden z żołnierzy nie podnosił się z ziemi. Butler spędził jeszcze kilka minut rozmawiając z jedynym ocalałym i wkrótce zawrócił do Dworu. Kobieta odetchnęła i z ulgą opadła na oparcie fotela. Artemis zdawał się być tak samo rozluźnionym jak zawsze. Po raz kolejny Katrine zadała sobie pytanie czy on troszczy się o kogokolwiek. Pozostawiła to jednak do późniejszego rozstrzygnięcia i skierowała wzrok z powrotem na monitory. Dom wydawał się spokojny i tylko uwięziona wróżka waliła teraz swoim łóżkiem o podłogę. Nie zauważalnie dla niej samej podświadomość Katrine zaczęła analizować jej czyny i szukać odpowiedzi. Jednakże Artemis nie wydawał się zdzwiony. Podniósł tylko do ust krótkofalówkę i rozkazał Julii sprawdzić co robi wróżka. Dziewczyna usłuchała i po chwili mogli zobaczyć ją jak biegnie korytarzem do piwnicy. I wtedy Katrine zauważyła inny monitor, na którym widać było pokój na strychu służący ostatnio za sypialnią Angeliny. Pani Fowl spała spokojnie w łożu z baldachimem.

-Śledzisz własną matkę? – spytała podniesionym głosem. Artemis nie odpowiedział.

-Mama nie jest sobą, ostatnio – powiedział w końcu, a Katrine przytaknęła ze smutkiem. Niestety miał rację. – Wiesz, że zrobiła kukłę ojca? I myśli, ze ja to dziadek. – Nagle kobieta usłyszała w jego głosie dziecko którym przecież był i zrobiło się jej go żal.

-Artemisie …- delikatnie położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. Ale chłopiec już zniknął, teraz na powrót towarzyszył jej młodu geniusz zbrodni. Jego twarz stała się nieodgadniona i zimna, a głos rzeczowy gdy chrząknął i oznajmił jej, że teraz najważniejszy jest plan. Serce ja bolało na widok tego chłopca, który nie wiadomo w sumie dlaczego przestał być dzieckiem. Tej nocy, zapewne najdziwniejszej w jej życiu obiecała sobie, że będzie się baczniej przyglądać swojemu tajemniczemu bratankowi.

Na korytarzu rozległy się kroki i do pokoju wkroczył na powrót Butler z naręczem sprzętu wróżek. Uwadze Katrine nie umknął fakt, że służący pocierał kark, gdzie zapewne poraziła go któraś z pałek.

-Cwane małe skurczybyki – odezwał się ochroniarz rzucając swoją zdobycz na stół. Katrine z ciekawością podniosła jeden z hełmów i zaczęła go oglądać z każdej strony. Niesamowity kawałek metalu, lekki, ale mocny i świetnie wykonany. Każda armia tego świata chciałaby mieć taką technologię!

-Jakieś problemy? – spytał Artemis odwracając głowę od monitora.

-Nic wielkiego. Ale te elektryczne pałeczki mają niezłego kopa. Jak tam nasza uwięziona?

-Świetnie. Julia robi jej coś do jedzenia. Obawiam się jednak, że kapitan Nieduża zaczyna trochę wariować w zamknięciu. – odparł chłopiec, a Katrine prychnęła. W takiej sytuacji i ona z pewnością by oszalała. Tymczasem na ekranie wróżka określona mianem kpt. Niedużej dalej waliła pryczą o beton.

-To zrozumiała – warknęła panienka Fowl – Ależ musi być sfrustrowana, ciekawe dlaczego? – zastanowiła się sarkastycznie.

-Nie może wykopać tunelu na zewnątrz – uśmiechnął się Butler, a i na ustach Katrine pojawił się cień uśmiechu.

-Nie - wtrącił się Artemis najwyraźniej nie rozumiejąc dowcipu. – Cały dwór stoi na podłożu z wapienia. Nawet krasnal by się nie podkopał. – Coś w jego głosie dało Katrine do myślenia. Ta pewność siebie kiedyś cię zgubi Artemisie, pomyślała powracając do ekspertyzy zdobycznego hełmu.


	5. Rozdział 4

**Hej! Oto najnowszy rozdział, po prawdzie trochę krótki, ale zawsze coś jest. Przed wami moment rodzinny Fowlów. Tak wiem, że Artemis zupełnie nie jest sobą, a Katrine robi się strasznie miękka, ale jakoś tak mnie naszło, żeby pokazać, że Artemis nie jest całkiem takim draniem jak niektórzy go widzą. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba.**

**Rozdział 4**

Części wróżkowego uzbrojenia okazały się świetnym materiałem do badań. Były smukłe i bardzo eleganckie, zapewne zaprojektowane przez wizjonera. Katrine bardzo chciałaby go poznać, to musiała być niesamowita istota. Hełm był opływowy, z dużymi wizjerami i wykonany z bardzo trwałego materiału, którego nie potrafiła rozpoznać. W obecnych warunkach nie mogła przeprowadzić żadnych testów, ale obiecała sobie, że zrobi to gdy wszystko wróci do normy. Na razie musiała zadowolić się obracaniem zdobyczy dookoła i wykręceniem kilku magnetycznych wkrętów. Artemis obserwował ją z zaciekawieniem, na początku ignorowała go, lecz w końcu westchnęła i zerknęła na bratanka. Byli sami, Butler poszedł na patrol.

-Co, sądziłeś, że zdolności techniczne masz po matce? – spytała lekko przekręcając głowę. Kącik ust Artemisa lekko zadrżał. Zaraz jednak chłopiec opanował się i znów przybrał zacięta miną. Katrine pokręciła głową i powróciła do hełmu. Nie zdążyła jednak poczynić żadnych nowych obserwacji gdyż przerwał jej głos chłopca.

-Ciociu… - zaczął Artemis z wahaniem. Normalnie zaśmiałaby się i zaczęła szydzić z tej niepewności w jego głosie, lecz coś w tym tonie powstrzymało ją. Siedziała, więc spokojnie patrząc na niego z delikatnym uśmiechem

-Tak? – zachęciła go. On jednak milczał

-Jaka była mama, wcześniej? – zapytał w końcu ze wzrokiem wlepionym w monitor. Oboje wiedzieli, do czego odnosiło się to „wcześniej". Katrine zamyśliła się. Tyle można było powiedzieć o Angelinie, jak pięknie się śmiała, jak była naturalna, jak bardzo ich wszystkich kochała. Zamiast tego panna Fowl powiedziała tylko:

-Była sobą. Wesołą, zawsze zabieganą i tysiącem pomysłów na minutę i problemami z dokończeniem czegokolwiek. – Artemis uśmiechnął się delikatnie i Katrine pomyślała, że to pierwszy raz gdy widzi go z uśmiechem na twarzy od wielu, wielu lat. I przez tę krótką chwilę przestali być paniczem Fowlem, młodym geniuszem zbrodni i panienką Fowl na gwałt uciekającą przed przeszłością. Przez te kilka sekund Artemis był po prostu małym chłopcem tęskniącym za matką, a Katrine siostrą, która straciła brata. I mimo, że w pełni władz umysłowych nigdy by tego nie zrobiła kobieta po prostu wstała i przytuliła do siebie chłopca jak powinna to zrobić wiele lat wcześniej. A on nie odepchnął jej od siebie, tylko objął ją szczupłymi ramionami. – Przepraszam Cię Artemisie – szepnęła w jego włosy. – Nie powinnam była cię zostawiać. – zaraz jednak zrozumiała jak wielki popełniła błąd. Artemis zesztywniał i wolno, choć stanowczo uwolnił się z jej objęć.

-Wybacz mi ciociu, tę chwilę słabości – powiedział równie sucho jak zwykł to czynić jego ojciec, a przedtem dziadek. – To się już nie powtórzy. Teraz najważniejszy jest PLAN. – Katrine odsunęła się od niego i przytaknęła z kpiącą miną

-Oczywiście – odparła z sarkazmem. Artemis nie zwrócił jednak na to uwagi i zamiast tego zerknął na zegarek, a potem uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Katrine zmarszczyła brwi. O co mogło chodzić? Ona również spojrzała na swój nadgarstek i zamarła. Jej własny zegarek stał w miejscu, choć niedawno wymieniała baterie. I wtedy jej uwagę przyciągnęło coś innego. Twarz Riz Chana z witryny CNN wyświetlanej na lekko drżącym ekranie również była nieruchoma. Całkiem jakby ktoś zatrzymał czas. – Co to ma być?

-Zatrzymanie czasu oczywiście – odparł Artemis – Ich pierwszy ruch, teraz ja. – to mówiąc podszedł do rzędu monitorów i na głównym dwudziestoośmiocalowym ekranie wybrał opcję określoną napisem MamKam. Od razu pojawił się obraz ze strychu. Ale Angelina nie leżała już na szezelongu. Artemis omiótł kamerą pokój. Był pusty. Angelina Fowl zniknęła. Spanikowana Katrine spojrzała na swego bratanka, lecz na jego twarzy zamiast zaniepokojenia zauważyła szeroki uśmiech. Tak jakby wszystko zaplanował.

-Gdzie jest twoja matka, Artemisie? – spytała wolno, cedząc słowa. Coraz mniej jej się to podobało.

-Zapewne u siebie – odparł chłopiec przerzucając widok do celi kpt. Niedużej. Wróżka znów waliła łóżkiem, lecz w trym momencie Katrine była bardziej zainteresowana miejscem pobytu swojej przyjaciółki niż zdrowiem psychicznym wróżki.

-Kamera jej nie widzi. – powiedział spokojnie Artemis przyglądając się z zaciekawienie, jak uwięziona bębni w ścianę gołymi pięściami. Postukał palcami w monitor – Co ty knujesz wróżko, jaki masz plan – szepnął.

-Jak to jej nie widzi? – warknęła Katrine, próbując przypomnieć mu o swoim istnieniu. Ale chłopiec nie słuchał jej. Jego uwagę przyciągnął ekran ukazujący główną aleję. Katrine podążyła za jego wzrokiem. Niewielka postać zbliżała się aleją. Choć była mała, widać było emanująca z niej godność. I brak tarczy. To był chyba koniec wygłupów. Artemis nacisnął guzik głośnika wewnętrznego.

-Butler? Mamy gościa – powiedział – Sam go wpuszczę. Chodź tutaj i zastąp mnie przy kamerach obserwacyjnych.

-Robi się Artemisie. Już idę – zabrzęczał w głośniku głos Butlera. Powoli chłopiec wstał ze swojego krzesła i zapiął marynarkę uszytą oczywiście na miarę u dobrego krawca. Zatrzymał się prze lustrem i poprawił krawat. To przeważyło szalę

-Młody człowieku – odezwała się Katrine – Nie sądzisz chyba, że pozwolę ci pójść na pertraktacje! Masz dwanaście lat, cholera. – mimo wielkich starań jej ton nie poruszył młodego Fowla.

-Oczywiście, że mi pozwolisz ciociu – odparł, spokojnie podchodząc do drzwi. – Ponieważ nie masz tu nic do powiedzenia. – na ten pokaz bezczelności Katrine nie znalazła odpowiedzi. Stanęła w miejscu i nie mogła wykrztusić z siebie słowa. I właśnie na to czekał Artemis. Z zadziwiającą prędkością nastolatek wysunął się za próg i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Dźwięk zatrzaskiwanego zamka ocucił kobietę, lecz mimo iż długo szarpała za klamkę i klęła na czym świat stoi ciężkie drzwi nie ruszyły się ani na włos. Była w pułapce.


	6. Rozdział 5

**Hej, strasznie przepraszam za taką długa przerwę w pisaniu, ale szczerze powiedziawszy pochłonęły mnie inne projekty i zupełnie zapomniałam o "Drodze". Przypomniała mi ją dopiero wspaniała Mangha swoim komentarzem i od razu zasiadłam do pisania. I oto rozdział 5, czyli zero akcji, dużo interakcji Katrine-Butler. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba i proszę, komentujcie, to naprawdę pomaga.**

**Pozdrawiam i do zobaczenia, wypatrujcie kolejnego rozdziału**

**Ammaviel**

* * *

><p>Rozdział 5<p>

Przez dobre kilka minut Katrine stała po prostu patrząc się na ciężkie, metalowe drzwi przed sobą i sapała ciężko ze zmęczenia i wściekłości. Postępek Artemisa po prostu nie mieścił jej się w głowie i zaprzeczał wszystkiemu, co wiedziała o swoim bratanku. Chociaż w sumie nie było tego wiele. Westchnęła ciężko i opadła na obrotowy fotel, który już wcześniej zajmowała. Powoli pomasowała sobie skronie by wspomóc dopływ krwi do mózgu, a potem zerknęła na monitory. Na jednym z nich widać było Artemisa wpuszczającego do dworu niewielką istotę z alei. Po prostu pięknie pomyślała z westchnieniem. Pomysł wysłania niestabilnego psychicznie dziecka na rozmowę z przywódcą ludu wróżek był idiotyczny. Choć musiała przyznać, że Artemis lepiej nadawał się do tej roli niż jakikolwiek jego rówieśnik. Chłopak miał potencjał, rodowy spryt Fowlów i niespotykaną inteligencję, zabrakło mu tylko ojcowskiej ręki, przynajmniej tak sądziła Katrine. A może zbyt dużo ojcowskiej ręki? W końcu Artemis senior znany był z ciągłego powtarzania rodzinnego motta. Aurum est potestas. Złoto to władza. To było jego ulubione powiedzenie. Wspomnienie brata zabolało jak zawsze, ale Katrine szybko odgoniła od siebie tę myśl. Jak się okazało w chwilę później, dobrze zrobiła gdyż oto drzwi się otworzyły i do pokoju wszedł Domowoi Butler. Katrine nawet nie próbowała uciekać, wiedziała, że w starciu z ochroniarzem nie ma najmniejszych szans. Zamiast tego skinęła mu głową i powróciła do obserwacji obrazu z kamer gdzie Artemis prowadził właśnie gościa do sali konferencyjnej.

-Panienko Fowl – Butler skinął jej głową na powitanie, westchnęła lekko podirytowana

-Ile razy mam ci powtarzać? Po prostu Katrine – powiedziała po raz tysięczny, a on tylko się uśmiechnął i usiadł na krześle obok niej.

-A tak właściwie, dlaczego tak bardzo panienka nie lubi być tak nazywana? – to pytanie całkiem zbiło ją z tropu. Spojrzała na służącego zdziwiona, lecz jego twarz była tak samo nieprzenikniona jak zawsze.

-Czy ja wiem? – odezwała się z westchnieniem. – Chyba, dlatego, że przez wiele lat nie chciałam mieć z tą rodziną nic wspólnego.

-A teraz? – spytał cicho

-Dorosłam – zaśmiała się bez humoru – I zrozumiałam, że nazwisko Fowl otwiera wiele drzwi. Tyle tylko, że zawsze jak ktoś mnie tak nazywa przypominają mi się ludzie, którzy udawali, że mnie lubią tylko i wyłącznie dla moich pieniędzy.

-Przepraszam, nie powinienem był… - zaczął Butler, lecz uciszyła go ruchem dłoni.

-To nie twoja wina – zaśmiała się. – Chyba zawsze tak jest, bogatym trudno odróżnić, dlaczego ludzie ich lubią. Zawsze jest jakaś iskierka wątpliwości czy „przyjaciel" naprawdę nim jest czy tylko chce uzyskać pozycję, sławę czy chociażby pieniądze pokazując się z jednym ze słynnych Fowlów. A że dorastałam pośród ludzi, którzy, na co dzień udowadniali mi, że nic oprócz złota się nie liczy brzydzę się teraz tego typu intrygantów. – odparła westchnąwszy, gdy skończyła. Butler przyjrzał jej się uważnie. Przez chwilę Katrine wyglądała na znacznie starszą i bardziej doświadczoną niż zwykle, gdy tak siedziała ze spuszczoną głową i ciemnymi włosami zasłaniającymi twarz. I mimo całego swojego profesjonalizmu ochroniarz musiał przyznać, że była niezwykle piękna w tym swoim zamyśleniu. Zaraz zganił się za te przemyślenia, kobieta była Fowlówną, znajdowała się całkowicie poza jego zasięgiem. Nie mógł jednak zaprzeczyć, że Katrine wyzwalała w nim coś, czego jeszcze nigdy nie czuł. Tymczasem panna Fowl odrzuciła głowę do tyłu i zaśmiała się krótko. Jej śmiech okazał się być najpiękniejszym dźwiękiem, jaki Butler kiedykolwiek słyszał. – Wybacz, że ci to wszystko mówię – powiedziała przepraszająco – Dawno nie miałam okazji z nikim szczerze porozmawiać.

-Niech panienka nie przeprasza – odparł szybko, rad, że to właśnie z nim podzieliła się swoimi uczuciami. – Nie ma za co

-Ależ jest – Katrine uśmiechnęła się pod nosem – Odrywam cię od pracy. Powinieneś obserwować naszych gości a zamiast tego patrzysz na mnie – ochroniarz pospiesznie odwrócił wzrok z powrotem w stronę monitorów. Miała rację, zupełnie zapomniał o PLANIE i swoim zadaniu. Rozmowa z nią pochłaniała go całkowicie. Katrine ponownie się zaśmiała. - Nie przejmuj się, nikomu nie powiem. To będzie nasza tajemnica – na chwilę ich spojrzenia się spotkały i Butler poczuł dziwne ciepło. Tak, panienka Fowl nie była zwykłą kobietą, co to to nie. Mało, kto miał dość odwagi by tak po prostu spojrzeć w oczy Euroazjaty i nie odsunąć się ze strachem, lecz ona nie wydawała się przestraszona. Więcej, w jego towarzystwie widocznie się rozluźniała, jej ramiona opadały, oczy nabierały wesołego blasku. Oboje widzieli tę różnicę i obojgu się ona podobała. Katrine jeszcze nigdy nie czuła się tak żywa. Przez chwilę tak siedzieli w przyjemnej ciszy, ale zaraz dogoniła ich rzeczywistość. – A tak na marginesie – odezwała się kobieta – Kiedy to mój bratanek stał się geniuszem zbrodni porywającym wróżki dla okupu? – pod pytaniem krył się żart i Butler poczuł jak koniuszek jego ust unosi się prawie niezauważalnie. Nie umknęło to jednak uwadze Katrine i ona także się uśmiechnęła.

-Ten projekt zaczął realizować kilka miesięcy temu – odparł ochroniarz. – Ale jego zainteresowanie tymi stworzeniami sięga głębiej. Z resztą niewiele o tym wiem, panicz nie rozmawia ze mną na takie tematy – zakończył chmurnie. Katrine ze zrozumieniem pokiwała głową.

-A na jakie rozmawia? – spytała cicho i Butler zawahał się przed odpowiedzią. Prawdę mówiąc niewiele było spraw, o których Artemis by z nim rozmawiał, zwykle po prostu wydawał rozkazy. W końcu ochroniarz nie powiedział nic. – Boję się, że na zbyt długo zostawiłam go tu samego – mruknęła kobieta – Nie to żebym sądziła, że źle się nim zajmujesz, co to to nie, prawdę powiedziawszy nie sądzę by znalazł się ktoś, kto lepiej poradziłby sobie z chłopcem takim jak Artemis. Po prostu brakuje mu rodziców, choć pewnie nikomu by się do tego nie przyznał, nawet sobie.

-Panicz Artemis nie jest zwykłym dzieckiem – zauważył Butler rzeczowo, a ona zaśmiała się bez humoru.

-Oczywiście, że nie, mało, który dwunastolatek porywa istoty nie z tego świata i walczy z ich policją – odparła. – Tyle, że gdy się urodził poprzysięgłam sobie, że on będzie miał normalne dzieciństwo i jak zwykle wyszło jak wyszło.

-Wątpię czy ktokolwiek zdołałby zapanować nad geniuszem panicza Artemisa – powiedział ochroniarz pewnie, a ona zerknęła na niego spod oka.

-Jak to możliwe, że wcale w niego nie wątpisz? – spytała – Nie boisz się, tego do czego to wszystko może doprowadzić? Stoimy na krawędzi wojny między światowej do jasnej cholery! – to mówiąc przeciągnęła dłonią po głosach, a w umyśle Butlera powstało pytanie jakby to było dotknąć tych atramentowo-czarnych pukli. Potrząsnął głową by odpędzić tę myśl, dywagacje tego typu nie były dobrym pomysłem w takiej sytuacji. Ani w żadnej innej, jeśli o to chodzi, ale o tym ochroniarz nie pomyślał.

-Ufam paniczowi – odpowiedział tylko – Jeśli mówi, ze możemy wygrać to możemy

-Podziwiam twoją wiarę – szepnęła Katrine patrząc na niego dużymi, niebieskimi oczami, jaśniejącymi bardziej niż tysiące gwiazd. Butler chciał jej to powiedzieć, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język. Miał reputację, której nie zamierzał zrujnować. Gdyby któryś z jego wrogów, lub gorzej, Julia dowiedział się o tym dumny członek rodu Butlerów byłby skończony w swoim zawodzie. Nikt nie bałby się zabójcy, który w wolnych chwilach rzuca swoim pracodawczyniom kiepskie komplementy. I tak się na siebie patrzyli, a ich twarze były coraz bliżej siebie. Serce Katrine przyspieszyło niebezpiecznie i dziewczyna uniosła delikatnie głowę, podczas gdy Butler pochylił się nad nią lekko. Cały czas żadne nie zrywało kontaktu wzrokowego i oboje nagle zauważyli, że na ich twarzach wykwitły uśmiechy. Katrine przymknęła oczy, wysunęła się do przodu i czekała aż on wykona pierwszy ruch. Całowała się już oczywiście z kilkoma mężczyznami, ale jeszcze żaden nie sprawiał, że czuła się tak jak z Butlerem.


End file.
